This invention relates to a pop-top beverage container and is more particularly concerned with a bee proof beverage container.
In the past, pop-top beverage containers have been extensively used for containing soft drinks and other consumable liquids. Such pop-top containers have aluminum tops to which are affixed operating tabs. The operating tab is conventionally used for separating a prescored portion of the can top from the remaining top and depressing the flap into the can. The tab is conventionally connected to a rivet pin at the center of the can top and operates as a lever with a minimal lifting portion on one side of the pin and reacting detent portion on the other side of the pin, which engages the edge of the scored flap for depressing the flap into the can or container.
Once open, the can is not resealable and provides a relatively wide opening through which various insects, such as bees and hornets, can enter the interior of the can. Once in the interior, the insect usually eventually falls into the liquid and remains there. A person drinking the beverage, cannot detect, from looking at the outside of the container, whether or not an insect is in the container. Thus, from time to time, persons who drink these soft drinks out of doors, such as in a person's backyard or on the golf course, will find that, a bee or hornet or other insect will be floating in the liquid and will be received in a person's mouth. Usually there are no serious consequences to receiving the bee or hornet in a person's mouth since the person will usually spit out the liquid, before the insect has attacked him. Nevertheless, the shock of finding a bee or hornet in a person's beverage usually convinces a person not to drink any more of the liquid contained in that particular open container.
In the past, efforts have been made to protect the opening of a pop-top type container so as to prevent or preclude the likelihood that foreign matter will be accumulated in the liquid carried by the container. The patent to Morehead U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,326 recognizes the applicant's problem but does not provide applicant's solution to that problem. Specifically, Morehead teaches to provide a protector for the opening which is a flat cover having a number of small apertures. The cover is pivotally mounted to the top of the container so that it may be rotated into a position over the opening of the container, once the container has been opened. The cover has a plurality of spaced, parallel slits which will permit the liquid to pass through the slits when a person drinks or pours from the can. Of course, the provision of an additional element, namely the protector to the aluminum top is relatively expensive, and furthermore, a person opening the drink, must remember to pivot the protector into a position where it overlies the opening.
The patent to Stuart U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,828 discloses a pull tab-type can closure wherein the openings are very small so as to protect children from cutting their fingers on the edges of the can.
The patent to Bartolomeo U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,695 teaches to dispose a screen over the opening of a milk carton to prevent ingress of insects or the like.
The patent to Mandel U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,866 teaches to provide a resealable construction for the pop-top can so that the resealing of the can or container will preclude foreign objects from ending up within the can.
None of this prior art provides a pop-top container which when opened, automatically provides slits through which an insect cannot readily pass.